Shield Me
by Ayame Jrock
Summary: Jon Moxley (Dean Ambrose) leaves home at 18, with a promise to his little sister. Nikki can't stay in the house anymore, and leaves before Jon could fulfill his promise to her. Years later the siblings reconnect, and work through eachothers problems that come with living on the streets. Nikki also learns how to cope after her brother becomes a star for the WWE. Nikki (OC)/ Seth.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! So I've started a new story. First off, I have always been a HUGE wrestling fan, this is my first wrestling related fic, and I hope you all enjoy it! So just a few points before starting this story. Nikki was 14 when Jon left, she was 16 when she left. Jon was 18 when he left. Currently Nikki is 24, and Jon is 28. Hope this helps with the story, and again hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

Nikki Moxley wasn't your typical twenty two year old girl. With a natural tan, and her big brown eyes, and her dyed purple, and blue hair, she was a rebel, much like her older brother, Jon Moxley. Both of them had a hard life, Jon left home at a young age, living off the streets, and staying with friends from time to time. Jon left home as soon as he could, it was a difficult choice for him to make. Nikki pleaded with her brother to take her with him, but she was too young, and he knew he didn't have the means to even support himself, let alone a teen age girl. Nikki was left behind by her brother, with a promise that as soon as she turned eighteen he would be at the front door to pick her up on her birthday. She had made him promise, and ever since then waited for her eighteenth birthday. Nikki put up with the daily abuse from her drunken step father, most of the time her brother was too high to notice anything around her. She remembered that was the very reason Jon had left. The abuse started the same day Jon had left, once their mother asked where her son was, and Nikki had replied with, "He left home. He couldn't take anymore abuse from Harper."

That was the first night my mother beat me. She told me that I couldn't be saying those things in front of Harper, because he would be so mad. I couldn't care less what he thought, however, that same night I thought other wise. My mother decided to tell him that Jon left, and the reasons behind it. However Harper didn't turn on her, he beat the crap out of me. I tried to bear through it, until the following year, I just couldn't take it anymore, and I ran away.

I was now twenty four, and living from couch to couch, only on my lucky days. I had started to see nothing worthy in life. I had no money, and no job. I never finished school, because I thought, "What was the point?" And to top it all off, my brother was who knows where.

I'm not gonna lie, living on the streets is hard. You learn who you can trust, and who you cant trust, and you learn to work as hard as you can to put a meal in your stomach. I wouldn't consider myself a bum, or whatever you call them. Yes I am homeless, but I pick up side jobs here and there. I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty, and I don't beg for money or free meals. I cant stand that. I've had plenty of days where I go hungry. Actually I have more of those days then I have jobs, and a meal.

Today I was sitting in an abandon house with three of my friends. We didn't break in or anything, technically the door was open. It wasn't clean by any means, but it was much better then the streets, so I didn't complain. We had worked clearing out a yard of weeds, and earned a nice little bundle of money, and bought some food.

So I suppose you want to know about my friends as well, huh? Well, for starters there is Sam. She is without a doubt the girl you want in your corner when shit hits the fan. She is about 5'7" tall, and she is twenty five. Sam has extremely long hair that covers her butt. She is of Hawaiian decent, but has never lived on the island. She isn't much of a talker, but when she does speak, she really makes you listen, and is extremely loyal to her friends.

Then there is Alyssa, who is twenty six, and is about 5'6'. She is a natural red head, and has a temper. She is a little off the deep end. Alyssa is caring about those she cares about, but even then she tends to not care. She has suffered a lot in her life, and does not like to get close to people if she doesn't have too. Alyssa is not afraid to fight to defend herself, and has done so many times. She has a lot of pride in herself, even though she lives on the streets. She does have a slight drinking problem, which stems from her life.

It was mid-February, and it was freezing out! There wasn't much to keep the girls warm, so they huddled together, eating pizza. "Mmmm this is so delicious!" Sam said, chewing her large slice of pizza. The other two girls nodded in agreement. When the box of pizza was devoured, the girls decided to sleep the rest of the night away, huddled together to keep warm.

The next day the girls were able to get another side job for the same old lady they cleaned the yard for. Same graciously thanked Mrs. Benson for the job. "No girls, thank you. I don't know what I would do without the three of you to help me every now and then. " This time the girls had to clean the house from top to bottom. It was a rather large house, being a two story and all. The girls didn't mind, they were indoors, keeping themselves warm with the cleaning, and they knew at the end of it they would make money.

The rest of the day passed by quickly, and the girls finished their work as the sun started to set. Mrs. Benson hugged the girls, and paid them a fair share each, before the trio headed out. When they got to their dilapidated home, they were greeted by a few of their friends. Alex was twenty four, and had a crush on Nikki. He was a body piercer and up and coming tattoo artist. Although Alex was making a name for himself around town, he too was homeless, except for his car, which he often times slept in. "Hey ladies." Alex said, pulling Nikki and Sam into a hug. The girls hugged him back, and began talking about their day. By the end of their conversation Alyssa was sleeping on the floor in the corner of the room, covered up by her jacket. Same was fighting back a yawn, when Alex suggested, "Why don't we go out for a while?"

"Are you crazy? We don't have any money to spend on that kind of stuff, and I'm way too tired." Sam said.

"I'll go under one condition." Nikki said. "And what is that?" Alex asked. Nikki leaned over, and whispered into Alex's ear, a smirk appeared on his face, and he nodded in agreement. "Alright, let's go." Nikki said standing up, and pulling on her boots.

"Your not seriously going with him?" Sam asked.

"Yes, he's doing me a favor." Nikki said, giving Sam a friendly kiss on the cheek , "Don't wait up for me." Nikki said, with a smirk. Nikki was the type to play both sides. That was always an easy buck to make when either Nikki or Sam felt like showing off for the boys, it was nothing more then flirtatious touching, and mesmerizing kisses. Sam smiled, and told her friend to be careful, before she too lay down for the night.

* * *

First chapter is complete, so how did you like it? Let me know with a review, and I will update again soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

Sometime during the early morning night, Nikki arrived back at their crumbled home. She was beyond exhausted, her thoughts from what happened earlier had been completely fuzzy due to the alcohol consumption Alex forced upon her. Nikki made her way into the living room area where her other two friends slept, and she soon passed out with them.

By morning Sam was the first to wake up, and found Nikki next to a pile of her own vomit. Sam's eyes widen, and called out for Alyssa. "Lys come her quick." Alyssa ran into the room to find the horrible sight in front of her. "Fuck, why does she always do this to herself. Doesn't she know yet that Alex is bad news for her."

"I don't think she cares, but we don't need to worry about that right now. We need to get her cleaned up." Sam said, lifting half of her friends body up, as Alyssa did the same. It was only when they sat Nikki on the mangled couch, and cleaned her up that they really noticed how different she looked. Her hair was cut short, and dyed black and purple. The right side of Nikki's lip was pierced, and swollen.

"What the fuck did Alex do to her last night?" Alyssa asked.

"Nikki…. Nikki wake up now." Sam said, shaking her friend awake.

Nikki's head rolled around, and she let out a soft moan. "What happened?" Nikki asked, "My head hurts so bad." She said, holding her head, as she got up and made her way to the bathroom, where she emptied her stomach again. It wasn't until after she rinsed her mouth out she noticed her newly pierced lip. "What the…"

"Yeah Nikki, you look completely different." Sam said.

"I do, but I like it. Its so me." Nikki said, ruffling up her own hair, "I feel like a new person."

"Whatever floats her boat." Alyssa said, as she turned around and left.

Several hours later, Nikki started feeling better. Sam and Nikki decided to go out. It was time they left the house, because staying in the same spot for too many days leads to getting caught by the cops. Alyssa knew about these things because she was caught a couple times. The girls knew they had to meet up with Alyssa who was most likely going to look for food, and if that was the case, they knew exactly where to find Alyssa.

Two hours later Nikki and Sam found Alyssa in the exact spot they thought they would find her. There was a part of town that was dedicated to help the homeless, and would set up a weekly food bank. It was first come first serve. They would also have a doctor out there and would give out free exams for a few hours every week. Sure enough Alyssa had a few bags worth of food, and water, and even some juice too. "Guess this is it" Alyssa said, "One of my friends has a large building we can go to. There is a lot of people living there, so it wont be just us. "

"Sounds good to me." Nikki said.

"Yeah, me too."

The girls started walking in the direction of their new temporary home. They found out quickly after living on the streets, you never actually have a home, and friends are never friends for too long. People come in your life and leave just as quickly.

Nikki started to slow down, "wait guys, I think I forgot something at our old place. I'll be right back." Nikki said, before taking off in a run towards their former home.

Nikki walked up the small path to the house she, and her friends occupied that morning. There was an awkwardness to the air, something unsettling was rolling around in the pit of Nikki's stomach. Looking around the neighborhood she once occupied, the sky was starting to get dark, as she made her way up the porch. Nikki tried to open the door, but it was locked, "Shit!" She exclaimed, if I go around back, I can get through the broken window. She thought to herself. She made it to the back, and worked the window open, and wiggled her way in. Once she was inside she started searching the house for what she left behind, a picture of her brother. She had always kept it hidden so no one would see it or take it. That picture gave her hope, and strength to carry on living her life in hopes she would one day find her brother. She felt guilty for leaving, but at the same time felt betrayed by her brother since he left her.

Nikki started making her way back out of the house, the picture of her brother tucked tight in her back pocket, as she jumped out of the window, and landed on the ground. That's when it happened. "Freeze, and put your hands in the air!" A cop yelled. Nikki knew she was done for this time. The cop made his way over to her, "Turn around, and put your hands behind your head." Nikki did as she was told, shaking slightly. She had never been arrested before, and didn't want to start now. Too late now, the cop hand cuffed her, and lead her to his police car. "What's your name?" He asked. "Nikki." She said in a low voice. "Do you have a last name?" The cop asked, as he finished writing down her first name. "Yes." She replied, "Moxley."

"What were you doing in that house, Nikki?" The cop asked nicely.

"I had to get something." Nikki answered truthfully.

"Are you living in this house?"

"No."

"Is this your house?"

"No."

"Did you break into this house?"

"Yes."

"How old are you?" The cop asked, as he continued to write everything down.

"Twenty – four." Nikki replied.

After getting an explanation as to why Nikki had broken into the house, the cop decided to arrest her, "I'm placing you under arrest for breaking and entering." After reading Nikki her rights, the cop placed her in the back of his cop car, and drove to the jail. It took a few hours to get through booking. When everything was finally settled down, I was put in a cell with a few other women. Some of them looked like they had just gotten into a fight, others looked like they just got picked up on the street corner if you know what I mean. I sighed to myself, and started to pace back and forth. I was exhausted, but my mind was on overdrive. There was too much yelling, and talking. I just wanted everything, and everyone to shut up. Over the next hour some of the women were taken out of the cell and released on bail, and others were brought to another cell where they would stay a bit longer. I guess that's how the system works. Finally it was my turn, another cop called my name, and lead me to a small room where he had me sit down. There was a few other cops standing outside, maybe just incase I decided to do something crazy, which wouldn't happen.

"Please have a seat. Can I get you something to drink?" He asked me. He had silver colored hair, and was clean shaven. His cheek bones protruded out just enough, he was slender, and tall. He seemed like a genuinely nice person, but how should I know? I'm the one sitting in jail right now, he shouldn't be nice to me. "My name is Deputy Wilson, and I was asked to see if I could find anything on you." I sat there quietly, and listened to what he had to say. "Your so young for being homeless, I know you told the other cop that you have been living on the streets for a while, but how long is a while?" Deputy Wilson questioned. I gulped down my nerves, what would he do if I told him I'd run away as a teenager? Would he call my mother, and tell her they found me? I know what you must be thinking, yeah I'm an adult, so what does it matter if they inform my mother? She's a bitch, and I'd rather not see her again for the rest of my life thank you very much.

"I know you don't trust me, but it's ok to talk to me you know?" I hadn't even realized I was being so quiet until Deputy whats his face said anything. "I'm just tired I guess."

"That's understandable, but can you tell me how long you've lived on the streets?" Deputy Wilson urged again.

"I don't know… a few years now I guess." I decided on a simple answer instead of giving him the actual facts.

"I found a missing persons report filed for you, and we have contacted that person to come see you." His words hit me like a freight train. Could it have been my mom? No, it couldn't have, she was always drunk or too high to notice anything, she wouldn't have noticed me gone. Hell she didn't even notice Jon gone until I told them.

"Who filed the report?" I chocked out.

"Well why don't you see for yourself." The cop said, as he opened the door. I didn't recognize who it was at first. My mind was on overload, and I couldn't process what was going on. I stood up with shaky knee's, and stumbled back a bit. It couldn't be, could it? "J Jon… is that… you?" My mouth hung open, and my breath caught in my throat waiting for an answer.

"Nikki?" He asked. I nodded, and finally allowed the tears to spill, as I gasped for breath. It was all to much. I never thought I would see him again, and yet here he was right here in front of me.

"Nikki what happened? I came back for you just like I promised, but you weren't there. I came back everyday, and when I finally couldn't go back because I had to work I filed a missing persons report. I thought you were dead, because no one ever responded."

"I couldn't stay there anymore Jon. I felt bad for leaving, but I couldn't take it anymore. You said they wouldn't touch me because I was the good child. You promised they wouldn't hurt me because they loved me, but when I told them you left, and you weren't coming back… He…. He…" I had never told anyone what happened all those years ago, not until now, and being reunited with my brother, and reliving those events were too much to take in right now.

"Shhh, it's ok. I'm here now, and I promise this time I wont let anything happen to you again."

"Jon, he beat me. He beat me so bad, right in front of mom, and she didn't even try to stop him. He hurt me so bad, Jon. I left, and I wanted to find you I really did, but I didn't know where you were, or where to look for you. " I explained everything to Jon, and I cried everything out of me. I was so exhausted, I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep, but when I woke up I was in a bed. An actual bed, warm, in a bed, under sheet's and blankets, a real bed. I hadn't been in a real bed for so long I forgot what it was like to be comfortable. I rubbed my eyes, and adjusted to the dull light shining through the dark curtains of the room. "Jon?" I said, not sure if I had been dreaming. I was suddenly scared; I didn't know where I was, or how I got here. I started to panic, my breathing hitched, and I jumped when the door opened, only to relax once I was my brother walk in.

* * *

Chappie number dos is up, and FINALLY Jon Moxley aka Dean Ambrose makes his appearence. Hope you liked it, Review and I will update again!


	3. Chapter 3

_Just a little note before you start reading, anything in italics represent the past, or a memory. Ok Happy Reading!_

* * *

**_Chapter Three_**

I sat in the bed with tears running down my face. It had been two days since I was reunited with my brother, and here he was packing his bags. Jon had become a big hit in the world of wrestling. He informed me of his weekly schedule, and a few appearances, and interviews in-between he would have to go to. Where did that leave me? Back on the streets, alone, no family… again? I didn't want that. I was tired of what life had dished out to me.

"Come on Nikki. Don't be like that. It's only for a few days. I'll be back." Jon insisted.

"But what about me? Where do I go? Where do I fit into your life now?" I asked choking on my tears. Jon came over, and wrapped his arms around me, shushing me, "Look Nikki, I know life hasn't been good to you, it hasn't been good to me either. I've tried my best, and worked hard for what I have now. Don't think for a second I'm going to loose you now that I found you. I looked for so long to find you. I don't know how annoying I was to the cops, and how many buttons I pushed to find you. I didn't think I would ever find you, but here you are, right now. Do you think I would let you go again?"

"No." I said sniffling.

"I wouldn't do that to you. I lost you once because I couldn't take care of you, and I was stupid enough to leave you alone. I'm not going to do that again. All I'm asking you is for you to stay here until I get back." Jon pleaded.

"But I want to go with you. I don't want to be here alone anymore." I whined. I could tell Jon was getting fed up with how I was acting, but I couldn't help it. I was so afraid I would lose him all over again.

"Please, Nikki. I'm going to go for just a few days, I'll leave you more than enough money until I get back. I promise I'm not going to leave you, it's my job. When I come back I'll see if I can pull some strings and you can come with me next time, ok?" Jon said rubbing my back.

"You promise you won't forget me?" I asked, I know how much of a child I must have sounded like, but I couldn't help it. Jon was my only family left now. The only one that I knew would really care about me, I couldn't just let that go, not when I just got him back.

"I'll only promise, if you promise not to leave me again. You see Nikki, you weren't the only one hurt. I know I asked you to stay in that house, and that was only because I couldn't take you with me. We both got through that time, now we are back together. Just trust me one more time, and I promise I will take care of you properly this time. I'm not going to let anything happen to you this time." Jon said wiping the tears from my eyes, and kissing me on the cheek. "I'm leaving now. Take this, make it last until I get back." He said, handing me an envelope, before he walked out the door. I cried the rest of the day away, terrified that he wouldn't come back.

The next morning seemed to come too soon. I rubbed my eyes, and rolled over so the sun wouldn't blind me. It was the first time in a very long time I had slept in a real bed. I looked around the hotel room wondering what I was going to do. First thing's first, I'm going to take a shower, I had decided. I only had one other clean outfit to wear, so I laid that one out on the bed. I stripped down, and turned on the warm water. I hadn't taken a shower in years, the only contact with water I had on my body was with a damp old rag that the girls and I shared. You make the best with what you have.

My body seemed to relax almost instantly at the feel of the water cascading down my body. It felt so good, as I began to scrub my body of all the dirt, and germs, and just everything from living on the streets. It was the first time I had felt clean in a very, very long time. When I was done with the shower, I dried off, and slipped into my clothes, and put my hair in a bun. I picked up the envelop Jon had left me, and smiled to myself at the possibilities. First things first, I have to go get my friends. I knew where they were staying, so I called a cab, and went to find them.

Almost thirty minutes later I found both of my friends asleep, huddled together. I decided to have some fun, and took a few steps back, before jumping and landing on both of them. "What the hell?" Came Alyssa's voice. My friends' embracing me once they knew who it was that jumped on them, "Where have you been?" Sam asked, wrapping her arms around me. "It's a long story, but you guys have to come with me. I have a taxi outside waiting for us. Hurry up." I told my friends, pulling at their arms, as I stood up. Reluctantly they listened, and in minutes all three of us were in the back of the taxi, headed back to my hotel room. I explained everything that happened, from being arrested, and then being reunited with my brother, and him leaving again.

"So let me get this straight.." Sam started, "Your brother comes back into your life after you've been arrested, brings you back to his hotel room, gives you an envelope full of money, and leaves again."

"Are you sure you didn't get wasted, and someone didn't …."

"Don't even go there." I told Alyssa before she could finish. The rest of the car ride was comfortably silent. We all enjoyed the ride back to the hotel, for once enjoying the scenery around us, looking at the buildings, and at the people walking past us on the streets, just for a moment forgetting about our painful lives.

Nikki paid for the taxi fare once the driver stopped in front of the hotel. The girls took in a deep breathe, before bursting with smiles, as Nikki lead the way back to her room. Sure the girls had lived places with a roof over their heads before, but it was never quite like this. For Nikki, the memories of living in a home like setting was far from pleasant, at least up until her brother left.

_I made my way home from school ever so slowly, not wanting to face my reality of my home life. There wasn't a single day that passed by that I didn't think about my brother, and what he was doing. Life had gotten rough, I didn't realize until now how bad Jon had it, now I know how he felt through all those years of abuse. I never understood until now, because I was never abused, until now. I held my breath as I walked into our home, the smell of alcohol, and cigarettes. I thought that maybe I could make it to my room without anyone noticing me, however plans never go the way you want them to go. Harper came around the corner from the living room into the kitchen holding an empty bottle of beer. "Where the hell have you been, girl?" He yelled at me. I flinched at his harsh words, "I just got home from school."_

_ "Harper, who are you talking to?" I heard my mother's voice from the living room._

_ "Your useless, good for nothing daughter of yours." Harper yelled. His black eyes peering down at me, "Now don't lie to me girl, I know you didn't just come from school. It's late, now where the fuck were you?" He spoke again. I knew I couldn't rely on my mother coming over to help protect me, and I knew very well this would turn into another beating. _

_ "I'm telling the truth. Please, just let me go to my room so I can do my homework. I have a paper to write." I begged trying to step past the tall man. It was no use, as I was almost past him, he pulled me back by my hair. I struggled to keep my balance as I was pulled backwards, and shoved against the wall. Harper was now in my face, his smelly breath on my face, as his soulless black eyes bore right into me. "You may think you can get away with lying to your mother, and don't think for one minute because your stupid fucking brother isn't here to protect you that you can just walk away like nothing matters." With those words Harpers large hand connected with my face, "Now, one more time, where the hell were you?" He asked, pulling my hair back. I felt blood trickle down the side of my lips, and down my neck, before I took another slap across the face. My so called mother came into the kitchen, a cigarette between her lips, as she sported the bra and panties with her cheap silk robe lazily wrapped around her thin frame, "Are you lyin again?" My mother asked, grabbing my jaw with her sharp tacky red nails. "No mom, I swear. I'm not lying." I pleaded in my defense, however it did me no good, because my own mother joined in on the beating. _

"Hey, are you ok?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah, you kinda zoned out for a minute there." Sam chimed in.

"Oh yeah, sorry, just thinking that's all. Why don't you two go shower, and then we can go shopping, and grab some dinner?" I asked with a smile on my face. I watched my friends eyes grow big, as they scrambled towards the shower. I laughed watching them, I was determined to make this week the best week I've ever had.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter written, working on the next one, and will post again next week. Hope you all enjoyed it? Let me know what you think, Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four_**

(Jon's POV)

I couldn't get over the fact that I found my sister. I didn't even recognize her when I saw her. The Nikki I used to know, and the Nikki I see now were two different people in my book. Maybe that was just wishful thinking on my part, that maybe one day I would stumble upon the little girl I once knew as my baby sister. I knew what the streets did to me, it fucks with your head, and changes you. You become a different person, animal like almost, that wasn't something I wanted for Nikki. I couldn't take her with me when I was eighteen. I was too young, and naïve about the world. I didn't have a job, just a dream, and I had no idea how I would get there. I didn't have a place to stay, I had no money. Despite everything that wasn't going my way back then, I promised myself I would have my life together enough to get my little sister out of that hell hole of a house. True to my word, I had a job working wrestling gigs, and I had an apartment, sure the apartment wasn't exactly in a good part of town, but it was the cheapest at the time, and all I could really afford, two bedrooms, and two bathrooms, it was enough room for Nikki and I to live comfortably for now.

I will never forget going back to that house. It was Nikki's eighteenth birthday, and just as I promised, I went back for my sister. It took me a week of being nervousness, and sleepless nights to put a plan together.

(Jon's POV Rewind to Nikki's 18th Birthday)

_It was April 29, and I couldn't be more nervous, or excited. I was going to bring my sister home today, I was going to get her out of the hell she had been living in since I left. I had everything ready for her. I knew that if I just walked up to the front door I would either earn myself a beating, or get the door slammed in my face. It was a good thing they lived in a trailer, I was able to see perfectly into the dirty old windows. Hoping that Nikki was still in her room, I tapped on her window, waiting for an answer. I tapped again, nothing, "Nikki…"I called to her softly, I didn't want to cause attention to myself. Suddenly I heard the trailer door open, "Who the fuck is pounding out there?" Came a familiar voice. My mothers drunk ass stumbled out of the trailer, it wasn't even nine in the morning, and she was drunk, somethings never change I guess. "Jon… Is that you? What are you doing here?" She asked, leaning against the dirty old, beat up trailer. "Where is Nikki?" I asked. "Now why would I knew where she is?" She spat, lighting up a cigarette. "What?" I asked. "That dumb ass sister of yours left a few years ago, and I haven't seen, or heard from her since." She said, as she breathed in her cigarette, the smoke also filling Jon's lungs. "You better get out of here before Harper wakes up." Mother warned. Jon couldn't do anything except swallow the lump in his throat, and walk away from the home he once called his. _

Not a day had passed by since then I didn't think about Nikki, and how she was doing. Where my sister was, if she was safe, was eating and drinking, or even the worst of all, was she doing drugs? So many thoughts filled my mind, knowing the former road I turned down, and what I had to go through to turn my life around, and that wasn't something I wanted for my sister. I couldn't help but wonder how she was doing in that moment, so I picked up the phone, and called the hotel I left her in, hoping she would still be there. The phone rang, and rang. With each ring my stomach dropped, and I couldn't help but feel that she left me again. There wasn't much I could do right now, I was sitting in a hotel room myself, thousands of miles away. I just had to make it through the next couple of days, before I would go back home.

(Nikki's POV)

I decided that this was it. I was going to turn my life around from this point on. Jon left me enough money to where I could change, first thing was first, I needed a new wardrobe. "Ladies…" I said, "Let's go shopping!" We all screamed, and walked out of the hotel arm in arm.

It was a new experience for all of the girls. For a moment they could finally forget about their problems, and live a little. The girls went into several low cost shops, wanting to save their money, but buy new things without having to worry about the price. Nikki was the first one to fill her arms with jeans, skirts, tops, and dresses, before trying them on in the dressing room. It was also easy for Sam to follow suit, picking up several dresses, and skirts and tops before trying them on. Alyssa on the other hand refused to try anything on, "You think its all fun and games. You think just because your brother came back into your life that everything is perfect for you, well news flash, its not. Regardless of your bother giving you money, your still living on the streets. He's not here for you right now, but that's fine I guess. You can be happy in this moment, and pretend life is peachy, well I'm still living in reality. I refuse to put myself in a delusional world, I don't belong in." Alyssa yelled at her friends, before leaving the store, and her two best friends dumbfounded.

"Let's just go back to the hotel." Nikki said, pulling on Sam's arm. Nikki, and Sam both had purchased a little over two hundred dollars worth of new clothes, and shoes. Nikki had even gone as far as pleading with Alyssa to get something. Maybe somewhere deep down Nikki new Aly's words were true, but she was too focused on her new life with her brother, and what her future would be like to let the reality of her real life affect her in this moment.

Nikki dumped her many bags of new clothes, and shoes on the bed she had slept in since her brother left. Her mind raced in thought. She couldn't help but wonder what she had done to Alyssa to set her off like that. Life was changing for her, and she wanted to include her best friends in that change. Did Alyssa really feel like she didn't belong in her new found world? The thought sent a pain straight through her heart. The three of them had gone through so much together, and this was no different, if life was going to change for the better for either one of them, Nikki knew the other would have done exactly the same for her.

Nikki collapsed on the bed, face down with a groan of frustration. Sam laid next to her rubbing her back, "Hey now, you know how Alyssa is. She doesn't like to take hand outs from anyone, what makes you think that offering her some money for new clothes and shoes would change that in her?" Sam questioned.

"Because I know that if she was the one in my shoes, she would do the exact same for us. I just wish for once she wasn't so stubborn." Nikki explained, feeling tears rush to her eyes.

"Don't let her get to you." Sam started, wiping her tears away, before pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you for being here for me." Nikki whispered.

"Of course." Sam said in her happy tone, flashing Nikki a smile. Nikki pulled Sam in, cupping Sam's face, and leaning in kissing her. Their lips clasped together, as Sam found her hands resting on Nikki's hips. It was nights like these that the girls needed release from the world. Sam had come to Nikki on several occasions needing an outlet, at the end of the day, both girls new they could count on each other for that release.

Nikki kissed down Sam's jaw, and neck, slowly moving her hands to the hem of her shirt, and pulled it over her head. The girls teased each other with playful kisses, and flirtatious touches for several minutes before they laid down in each others arms. "Do you think our lives will ever be normal?" Sam asked.

"How do you mean? I've never known what normal is, I don't even know how to answer that question." Nikki answered truthfully.

"Like… getting married, and living in a house, having kids. Not having to worry about when or what your next meal will be. Like that?" Sam asked.

Nikki looked Sam in the eyes as if she was trying to find something. She wasn't sure what Sam was getting at, or even how to answer her question. "Isn't that what everyone wants in life?" Nikki questioned, "A happy care free life. Marrying your knight in shining armor? Living in a fairytale…. Maybe that happens for some people, but that isn't my story, I doubt mine will ever get that far. Let's not think about that, Ok?" Nikki said.

Sam nodded her head, and bit her lip staring at her best friend. "Listen Sammy, lets promise each other something, because I think in life you have to have something to hold on to, something worth living for, ok?" Nikki started, sitting up in bed, and pulling Sam with her. Sam nodded in response, listening to Nikki's every word, needing to hear something from the other, needing to know that she still had hope for herself, that maybe one day she could be her definition of normal, and live happily ever after.

"We may never know what normal is, because we aren't normal people. We can't count on something that may never happen, but we can promise each other something that we both, as well as everyone else in this world needs, and that's love, and acceptance." Nikki spoke, holding on to Sam's hands, knowing exactly what she needed to hear, just like Sam knew exactly what Nikki needed to release her frustration. "I love you, and I can give you my word that no matter what happens, as long as we stick together, we will be ok in the end. I have your back, and you have mine, partners in crime… remember?" Nikki asked with a smile on her face. Sam giggled, wiping away a few tears, "I remember." Sam said.

_It had been about two weeks after Nikki and I met. It was mid August, and the weather was miserably hot, all we wanted was some cold water to drink, and a cool shady place to rest. Nikki knew of a convenience store with an ice chest in the front. It would be easy to run up there and take some ice without getting caught, since everyone was focused on getting gas, and minding their own business, or just simply trying to avoid the heat altogether. Like most homeless people, we had a reused soft drink cup, most likely from the same convenience store. I got up, and rinsed the cup out at the park's drinking fountain, before putting out plan into action. However, it wasn't as easy as we thought it would be. The manager was sitting outside smoking a cigarette when we walked up. "What are we going to do now, just wait here? They are going to know something is up." I told Nikki. "No, we came here for ice, and I'm going to get it, I'm thirsty as fuck, and I need to cool down." Nikki said, grapping the cup from my hands. I couldn't believe it, she had no fear, or at least showed none. Nikki went up, and opened the ice chest, instead of loose ice there were several bags of ice. "Fresh delivery today." The woman wearing the manager's uniform said. "I'll ring you up inside." She said, putting out her cigarette, and holding the door open for Nikki. Nikki picked up two bags of ice, and took off running. I don't know if it was pure adrenaline, or something else that made my ears ring. No sound was processing through my brain. Once we reached the park, drenched in sweat, both of us collapsed in the grass. A bag of ice sitting on our stomach's, and we couldn't help but laugh at what we just did. "That was insane." I told Nikki. "Yeah it was, did you hear the way she was yelling at us after? Crazy bitch!" Nikki said. "Hey, its ok now. At least you got what you went for without being caught, right?" Sam stated, both girls looked at the melting bag of ice resting on their stomachs before laughing, "No matter what, as long as we are together, we can do anything. As long as we have each others backs, we're partners in crime." Nikki said, her last phrase said in a fake southern accent. _

* * *

**I know there was a lot going on in this chapter. I didn't want to confuse anyone with the flashbacks, and the different points of view. Hope it wasn't too confusing. The next chapter will have Dean Ambrose, and the rest of The Shield in the story, and it will pick up more. Thank you to all the followers who are... well... following this story hahaha. More Reviews from everyone who is reading it, and I will update faster :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five_**

For the next few days Nikki and Sam did the same thing, ordering room service, sleeping in late, enjoying cool warm showers, and watching TV. Not once had they heard from Alyssa since their fight at the store. It didn't worry the girls too much, Alyssa was born into the street life, and wasn't used to shopping, or getting hand outs. Alyssa knew she had to take what she needed in order to survive in life, so Sam, and Nikki continued living in the hotel room, enjoying their temporary holiday. It was getting easier to deal with living, but Nikki knew that soon their money would run out, and she had no idea when or if her brother had any intention of returning to her, it was a hard pill to swallow. There was nothing she could do except wait until they absolutely had to leave.

Sam was sitting laying on the bed, flipping through the TV channels. "This is great, don't you think?" Sam asked, nodding her head towards the screen. Nikki briefly looked in the direction of the TV, and smiled slightly, "Your easily amused these days." Nikki said. "You would be too if you've gone as long as I have with no TV. People don't realize how good they got it, until they have nothing." Sam said, before turning back to the TV. It was true on their part. How many times had all three of them heard groups of people walking through the streets, talking on their phones about how bad their day at work was, or kids complaining about their parents not letting them watch their favorite show. They had no idea how life was on the other side of the fence. Was it really as bad as they said it was? Could it be as bad or worse then living on the streets, picking up pennies in the gutter, or making out with your best friend so the boys would slip you a dollar? If only an opportunity would present itself, anyone of them would take it.

Nikki stared at the TV at whatever show Sam was watching, she wasn't sure if it was funny or not, despite the laughter spilling from Sam's mouth. Nikki was too focused on other things, her brother for one. She missed him, and part of her didn't want to think that this whole thing was real. The fact that he bailed her out of jail, and brought her back to his hotel room, gave her a place to stay, a warm bed to sleep in, and food in her stomach was beyond anything she ever thought could happen. In all honesty she didn't expect to ever see her brother again.

Sam got up at the sound of a knock on the door. It was then that Nikki shook her thoughts away, and followed Sam to the door. To their amusement Alyssa and Alex were on the other side, Alex had a big brown bag, filled with drinks. "Hey ladies!" Alex said in his usual voice, "Looks like someone has been living it up without me." Alex said, wrapping an arm around Nikki's waist as soon as he put down the bag. "You wish." Nikki said, removing his arm from around her. Nikki went straight for the bag, pulling out several bottles containing alcohol. Not caring what she drank, Nikki opened a bottle, and quickly to a drink, closing her eyes to savor the flavor of the hard liquor. She wanted nothing more than to drown her thoughts in the alcohol, and forget about everything that had been troubling her lately. "Alex, you are the best!" She said, as she gave him a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "You only love me for my contacts."

"And what lovely contacts you have." Nikki said with a smile, holding on the bottle of Vodka. Alex laughed, and shook his head. Sam, and Alyssa were drinking as well. Alex on the other hand, took a seat on the couch watching the girls get trashed in front of him. "Well ladies, unless you are going to invite me to stay, or have something else in mind, I'm going to leave." That was the last thing Nikki remembered that night. The alcohol consumed her, just as she wanted it to.

* * *

It had been a long week, and all I wanted to do was sleep. My body was exhausted, and in pain from wrestling and traveling. I would have a two day weekend. I was excited to see my sister again, however part of me knew she might not be there when I got back. If she wasn't I would hire someone to find her. I was prepared for the worst, and I wanted to prove to her that even though I wasn't there for her back then, I was here for her now.

"Hey man, you haven't heard anything I just said, did you?" Roman asked. In all honesty I hadn't heard anything he said, I was too busy with my own thoughts to pay attention. "Sorry man, guess I'm just a little tired from the week." I said, trying to play it off. "What did you say?" I asked, giving Roman my full attention this time. "Valarie's birthday is tomorrow so I can't stay long. I have to catch a plane early in the morning to get back home." Val and Roman have been together for three years, he loved her, and she loved him. It was a matter of time before they would eventually get married. She supported him in his decision to sign with WWE. Val was a sweet girl, and I couldn't be happier for Roman. "Yeah man, whatever you need to do."

During the rest of the flight back to Cincinnati, we all slept. It wasn't until the flight attendant woke us all up to give us a heads up we would be landing in an hour. To my surprise it was a fairly quick flight. As soon as we landed, and got off the plane Seth took out his phone, and started texting. "Don't be sexting in public." I joked around with him. "Whatever dude." Seth said, nudging me. I laughed, and continued to walk to the exit. Seth's girlfriend was going to meet us at the hotel later. She had a flight that was due to arrive a few hours later then ours. Katy was a nice girl, however there was something about her that Roman, or I liked. Valarie wouldn't even talk to her, but she was Seth's girl, and if he liked her that's all that matters.

"I am so ready to get some food!" Seth said, rubbing his stomach as we all got in the rental car and headed for the hotel. In the morning we would all catch a flight to our own homes until the wrestling week started again. Within the hour we all made it to the hotel, thankfully. Seth was starving, and I was tired of hearing his stomach emphasizing his hunger. "We'll get delivery or something." Roman said, forgetting exactly how early in the morning it was, and that the hotel had a complimentary breakfast waiting for them.

As soon as they walked in, they sat down and ate a quick breakfast before going up to the room Jon had rented the week before. Seth, and Roman knew Jon's sister was staying there, it was all he kept talking about, however they also knew he was anxious just in case she had left. Jon, Seth and Roman walked up to the door, Jon held the card key tightly in his hand as he slid it through the little card reader. The light turned from red, to green, letting them know the door was unlocked, and they could go in. Jon twisted the handle, and walked in.

Jon's jaw dropped at the sight in front of him, his sister laid in bed with two other girls. The room stunk of alcohol. "Dude, I don't think my girl would like the threesome that's going on here." Seth said putting his hands up in defense. Jon elbowed him in the gut hard enough to make him double over. "That was fucked up, Seth." Roman said. "That's my sister you asshole!" Jon hissed.

Jon made his way over to the bed the girls were sharing. He knew this would classify him as the biggest asshole ever, but he didn't care. He had a knack for being loud and obnoxious that's what made Jon Moxley into Dean Ambrose. "Good Morning ladies," Jon yelled, "I hope you partied hard on my dime, but it's time to wake up!" Jon said, shaking the bed with knees."

"What the fuck!" Nikki whined, as she sat up in bed. Her face flushed when she saw her brother standing there. "Jon…." Nikki started, but stopped, as she felt her stomach twist. She jumped out of bed, and ran for the bathroom. After Nikki returned from the bathroom the other girls followed her in there.

"Everyone meet my little sister, Nikki. Nikki meet my tag team partners, and travel buddies, and best friends, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns." Jon said their introductions, but Nikki couldn't seem to focus on names. She was so ecstatic that her brother returned she felt warm tears sting her face, and she couldn't help but let them fall. She felt like she was a little girl again, instead of watching her brother leave her behind, he was coming back into her life, just like that. "Jon… I didn't think you…." Jon looked down at his purpled haired little sister. He didn't need to hear what she was going to say, and it killed him to know she didn't have faith in his return. He wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to cry into his chest. "I did come back for you the first time Nikki. I always keep my word, you need to trust me." Jon said, "Now, do you mind telling me who these two are?" Jon asked pointing to the other girls in the room. "This is Alyssa, and Sam, my street stalkers." Nikki said. After all the introductions were out of the way the guys left to allow the girls to get dressed.

Jon couldn't deny how awkward the meeting was, finding his sister and her street friends fucked up like that was beyond pleasant, and it only added to his guilt of not being there for his sister. Jon wanted nothing more than to go back in time and be able to make things different for Nikki, but it just wasn't possible. Jon's mind drifted to his sister, and what he had seen this morning. What else was she doing to herself? He knew how bad he got when he was on the streets, the drugs, and alcohol was easy to get a hold of if you knew the right people. It wasn't so easy for the women; he recalled several of them having the same addictions as he had when he was on the streets, and what those women had to do to get their fix. It made his blood boil thinking that his sister was doing those same exact things.

The door opened, pulling Jon from his thoughts. The guys walked into the room, Jon was the last one to enter slowly, with his arms folded across his chest. Seth and Roman knew something was up, and they could only guess what it was. They knew how much Nikki meant to Jon, whenever they ended up in his hometown he would always get super amped up in hopes of seeing his sister again. Now here she was in front of him, all grown up with no future. It was almost creepy for Seth and Roman to watch, knowing how Jon was when he was found on the streets.

"Nikki do you mind taking a walk with me?" Jon asked. Nikki looked at him, confused but shrugged her shoulders, "Sure." She said, following her brother out of the room. Nervous couldn't even begin to describe how I was feeling. I didn't want to push her too much, but on the other hand she needed to know that I was here for her, and she didn't need the alcohol, if that was even what it was. Once we were outside I took a deep breath in, trying to sort my thoughts, and the questions I wanted to ask. Either way one of us needed to start talking and it needed to be me.

"I know there is years that we have missed between us, but I am going to try my hardest to make that up to you now." I started. I had never felt more nervous about anything, not even wrestling. This was going to be one of the hardest conversations of my life, I knew it.

"I knew why you left, and I didn't blame you then. Why didn't you come around once in a while? During the night, while I was at school, something just so I knew you were ok, and you didn't forget about me? Where were you?" Nikki asked. She looked up at me. I didn't know what I saw when I looked at her. She was still my little sister, that would never change, but in that moment I saw something else. Something I didn't recognize in her, and with that same exact look in her eyes I knew I was to blame. "Before I left I had a plan, and I was going to get a job get an apartment, and maybe even go to college, I don't know. Somewhere along the line I fell into the wrong crowed and I got messed up on drugs. I lost my job, and got evicted from my apartment." I went silent for just a moment, as we stumbled upon a park. Young children running around playing tag as parents talked to one another. Laughter filled the park, along with playful screams, and the sounds of birds chirping. I had never known that kind of happiness as a child, and I knew Nikki didn't either. Nikki walked a few steps toward a dark green colored bench. I took out a cigarette, and lit it up taking a drag before speaking again. "After I reached my lowest point, I don't know what it was, maybe fate… " I stopped again to breathe in the chemicals, "Remember Sami Callihan?" I asked without looking at my sister. "Well we ended up bumping into each other, and he told me about this small time wrestling company that he was working at. He offered for me to go with him and check it out. He said they helped him with his drug problems, so I took up his offer. I quit, and I started getting into shape, and gaining muscle. I was good too. I started earning money, not much, sometimes none at all." I laughed at the memories of the long days, and countless hours of traveling for unknown pay. "I wouldn't have traded that moment for anything. I owe Sami, and that company so much for helping me, and putting up with my crap. Time seemed to have flown by then, never once did I ever forget about you. After I got clean, and started wrestling more shows, and earning money I was able to rent an apartment. A month later I showed up at the house, I went to get you first thing in the morning on your eighteenth birthday."

"But I wasn't there." Nikki finished.

"No, you weren't there."

"I couldn't take it anymore Jon. The day after you left, mom and Harper asked where you were, so I told them you left, and you weren't coming back." Nikki paused, I saw tears in her eyes, and my heart broke. "What happened Nick?" I asked.

"He beat me. Everyday it was the same. It got to the point where he would find things to blame on me so he could beat me, and mom wouldn't even try to stop him. She was so high all the time. I tried to stay, and I kept telling myself that you would come for me, and that it wasn't that bad. I thought I could handle it, and I really tried to wait it out, but I couldn't do it anymore. I thought I if I left I could find you. I left when I was sixteen, and I never looked back. I tried to get a job, but no one wanted to hire me because of my age. I slept in parks, and abandon warehouses, that's when I met Alyssa and Sam. We all stuck together. We met a few others as well. Sam and I started _performing_ for guys, and women just to get a little bit of money." Nikki broke down crying, and sobbing. I couldn't believe what she had just told me. I cringed at the image of my sister struggling though life like that. I wanted to Kill Harper and my mom for being the way they were. I wanted to hurt the people that bribed my sister into doing things for money. I should have been there for her, but I wasn't. I was too fucked up on drugs and shit to do anything for her even if I wanted too. I felt so disgusted with myself for my past. I silently vowed in that moment that I would do whatever it takes to protect Nikki. She would never know life on the streets again, she wouldn't have to worry about her next meal, or where she was going to sleep at night, or performing, whatever the hell that even means, for people again. I was going to be the big brother she always deserved, and I was going to protect her, and provide for her. I would do whatever it takes to make her life worth living again.

* * *

**YAY Alyssa is back! Jon is back. Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns are offically in the story now. Jon and Nikki having a heart to heart talk and just catching up is the best part of this chapter in my opinion. And Sami Callihan will be introduced into the story soon enough. For those of you who dont know who Sami Callihan is I suggest you to look him up. He is currently wrestling for NXT as Salomon Crowe. Sami is an AMAZING and gifted wrestler, very fun to watch in the ring! Him and Jon Moxley teamed up as The Switch Blade Conspiracy. Anyways look him up if you dont know who he is! So I hope you enjoyed this?! I love hearing your thoughts on this story, so let me know. The more Reviews you give the quicker I update!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Before you start reading just want to give a shout out to DeeMarie426 for pointing out my misspelling of SALOMON CROWE's name. Haha, oops! Seriously wasn't my fault, I spelled his name correctly, but the my auto correct changed it. Now onto the story. REVIEW AT THE END!3**

* * *

**_Chapter Six_**

After my brother and I talked yesterday, the rest of the day seemed to fall into place. Jon took all of us out to dinner at a low key restaurant, who knew being a wrestler came with advantages. Apparently Jon had pulled some strings with the manager, and was able to have the place closed down for two hours while we all had lunch, it was nice. I got to know Roman and Seth, and his girlfriend. Katy seemed nice to say the least. Maybe it was just the fact that we grew up so differently, but Katy wasn't exactly the type of person I would hang out with. Katy was tall and curvy in all the right places, she had big fake breasts, fake nails, and bottle blonde hair. Her lips were full and red, her legs were long, and if she dressed the way she did last night every night, it was no wonder why Seth was with her. She was every guys dream, not to mention her big honey brown eyes could draw any man into her trap. Somehow deep down I felt incredibly envious of her, I wanted what she had. I wanted to look good, and draw guys attention.

Sam had caught me staring at Katy through lunch, and asked if I wanted to talk about it. Honestly I didn't know what was going through my head. I hardly knew this girl. She didn't seem mean, or spiteful, she seemed to love Seth, and Seth seemed head over heels in love with her.

We were all getting ready to leave when there was loud banging on the door. Seth got up to answer it, "Can I help you?" Seth asked in an awkward voice. "Nikki…." I knew exactly who it was when I heard the voice. Alex stood in the doorway, I could tell he was trashed. I wrapped my arm around his waist helping him to stand up, as I lead him into the room, and made him sit on one of the beds. "Why are there so many people in here?" Alex asked. "It's ok Alex, just lay down." I said, sitting next to him on the bed.

"Who the hell is that?" My brother asked.

"He's a friend." I said, not really wanting to talk about it anymore.

"He's fucked up. Is he the one that got you to drink?" Jon asked, his voice had changed, and his eyes were dangerous. It had been years since I've seen my brother, however this was the very first time I had ever seen his temper. He was always calm, and collected, when had this change happened? "Jon stop it. He had nothing to do with anything, and I'm fine so don't worry." His eyes were still on fire, and it honestly terrified me.

We left Alex to sleep off whatever was in his system, I could feel my brothers eyes on me. I knew he had questions, but I wasn't ready to discuss them. As far as I was concerned there was nothing wrong with me, I was perfectly fine.

* * *

The car ride was exceedingly awkward, there was so many things running through my head. I knew coming from a family, or lack there of, would cause mental problems, being on the streets you look for ways to cope with those problems, I knew it because I was there. I wanted the best for my sister, and I could provide her that now. I promised her I would be there for her, now here I was, and all I could feel was anger, and I wasn't sure why, or where it came from. I couldn't tell you if I was angry at Nikki, or that guy that stumbled into the hotel looking for her. The one thing that I was sure of, was I was pissed at our mother, for the way she treated us. I was pissed at the carelessness, pissed because I had to grow up fast, pissed because she didn't care. The list could go on and on, but what good would that do? I reached over to the car radio, and cranked it up as loud as my ears would allow, I didn't care about the pain the sudden loud noise caused, or the looks that I got from my team mates, or my sister and her friends. I just wanted to drown in something, and the loud, and heavy beats that surged through the speakers would have to do. Master of Puppets by Metallica was playing, how convenient, I thought.

Roman reached over and turned the music down, and I could hear everyone breathing a sigh of relief. "Hey man, we all love Metallica, but there is no need to make us all deaf over it." He was right, and I knew that, however I wasn't in the mood to admit it, and I definitely wasn't in the mood for his remarks, or anyone else. "Pull over." I demanded. "What?" Roman asked, briefly taking his eyes off the road to look at me. "Pull the damn car over, now!" I yelled the last part, so he got it. Roman pulled over, and before the car came to a full stop, and jumped out, and walked off.

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm sooooo sorry its taken a me a little longer to post. I just got back from taking care of some family stuff, so here is a short update. Cliffhanger, I suppose?! Let me know what you think. Working on the next chapter. Will be starting a new story, so I will post again in about two weeks. Love you all for the support 3**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I had never had a difficult time thinking about things, but it was more like the way my thoughts formed. I didn't realize it at first, but after I met Seth and Roman they helped me see, and understand a clearer and easier way of thinking. Since Nikki came back into my life, I felt as though everything was turned upside down. I felt like suddenly I was carrying the weight of the world on my shoulders, and there was no outlet. Don't get me wrong with what I am saying, I love my sister, and I want to take care of her, and provide the best life for her. It's just… seeing her now, the way she is, makes me wonder what she went through after I left. I know she told me her life after I left, and how she was being abused, but when she turned to the streets, what happened then? What kind of life was she living? I wondered if it was like the one I had lived not that long ago. The drugs, and alcohol came too easy for a guy like me, women flocked to me, everything seemed easy, but at the same time the world was so cruel, and so difficult to concur. There were times when I felt the world was laughing at me, pointing out my flaws, and calling me weak, I knew I was, and in some ways I still am. You see there was something about me that worked well, maybe a little bit too well, the only thing I had going for me was my thoughts. My mind was constantly turning, I was always coming up with something new to do, or try. After I got into wrestling, I made a lot of enemies, but I was good, really good at what I did, and I also had a lot of people, other wrestlers who were afraid of me and would look the other way when I walked by. The biggest part of me knew that if I could use my brain to get this far, why couldn't I use it to help my little sister, so she didn't have to turn out fucked up like me.

* * *

I felt guilty somehow. My brother was falling apart, which was something I had never seen from him. He was always a step ahead of everyone else. In the end he stayed with me for as long as he could, I didn't blame him for wanting to leave home the first chance he got at eighteen, however I did blame him for not taking me with him. I felt as though he was my protector, I couldn't defend myself when I was a kid, he promised to do it for me since I couldn't rely on my mother. I couldn't help but wonder if his current breakdown was caused by me. Was Jon disappointed in me? I knew I had my faults, but so did every other human on this planet. All I knew was I needed to talk to him, so I followed him.

I came to the end of a street I watched Jon run down. There was a small gas station on the corner, which he was currently pacing back and forth. He looked like a tormented caged animal, it was terrifying, I had never known this side of Jon, and I had to wonder when did this part of him come to life?

When I looked closer I could see him on the phone, but who was he talking to? I was too far away to listen, so I just watched. He continued his pacing. Once in a while his right hand would make its way up to his hair only to run his hand through it messily. He wasn't on the phone very long, when he finally put the phone in his back pocket, and kicked a rock down the street, as he made his way towards me. I took a few steps back, and acted as though I was just coming to find him. "Jon, there you are."

"Not now." Jon said coldly. His voice was full of anger, and his eyes were cold. I had never seen this side of him, and it worried me.

"Jon what's going on with you? Why are you acting like this?" I questioned, which was probably the wrong thing to do right now, he wasn't very happy.

"Go back to the car, I just need some space. Tell the guys I'll meet them at the next stop." Jon said, before walking past me, his hands shoved deeply into the pocket of his black hooded jacket.

"What?" I questioned, "I'm not leaving you. We've been apart for so long, I'm not turning away now. I won't risk not seeing you again." I said, walking up to him. I know I must have sounded desperate, and pathetic, but I didn't care. I didn't want to lose my brother again.

* * *

I walked in the opposite direction, knowing exactly where I could go. My mind drifted to the conversation just minutes before my sister found me. I had reached out to a long time friend, someone I knew I could trust, and someone that understood me. I called Sami Callihan, we had lived on the streets together, drank, and did drugs together, got clean together, and got into wrestling together.

"Jon, hey man, what up?" Sami asked through the phone in his usual gruff, but happy voice. After Sami kicked the drug habit, I noted an instant change in his attitude. He was no longer mean, and angry, he was nice, calm, funny, and energetic. Sami was the type of guy that was always into something, childish or not, he knew how to have fun.

"Hey man, I need a favor." I said, getting right to the point.

"Sure, anything." Sami said instantly.

"Great, I'll come by your place then. I'm not too far away." Jon said. Sami said he would be there, and wait for him, that's when he hung up and started to walk away.

* * *

**Yay! Another update! Hope you guys liked it. I know its a little choppy, and short, but thats the way it needs to be. The next chapter is going to be mainly Jon and Sami. **

**I love hearing from you guys, so please leaves lots of reviews, they make me want to write more. You guys are amazing really!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter Eight_**

It had been a little over a year since I had seen Jon, and even longer since I saw his sister. Jon and I may not see each other very often, but we keep in touch by phone and text whenever we could. Jon was not very fond of the whole internet thing, and didn't care for text, so most of our conversations were by phone. Most of our conversations were about wrestling, and what state we would be in next, or who we wrestled that week, and our in ring technique. I knew by the sound of his voice when I answered the phone Jon did not want to talk about any of that, something else was bothering him. I was used to his random calls, and his ranting, but this was different.

I quickly changed my clothes, knowing Jon would be here soon, and made sure to put some bear in the fridge just in time for Jon to help himself into my house. "Hey man? You walked all the way here?" I asked, giving Jon a hug, before retreating to the living room. Jon paced the floor, as I sat down watching him intently. "I found Nikki."

The air had stilled between them, they were both quiet now. Sami looked at Jon, he had known how much Nikki met to him, hell she was like a little sister to him as well. It was devastating to both of them not knowing where she was, who she was with, if she was even alive. It was shortly after that when Jon, and him went downhill. The drugs, and alcohol became a problem, and blurred their line of reality, Sami was the first one to make the right choice and get clean, it was even harder for him to prove to Jon that getting clean and finishing wrestling school was the right thing to do for him and his sister.

"So, so she's ok then? Did you talk to her? Is she…" Sami started, wanting to know every little detail about the situation, however he was cut off by Jon, who was now standing up and pacing the short distance along side the couch. It was in those intense moments where Jon craved the drugs that calmed his body, taking all the pain and stress from his life and turning it into a floating bliss of nothing.

"She's fine. She's with us now; well she's with the guys." Jon said, referring to Seth and Roman. Sami had so many questions about his adoptive sister, but he knew better then to push Jon with the questions, especially when he was stressed this bad.

"Sami, The worst part of all this," Jon started, still pacing, "Is that she isn't the way she used to be." Jon stopped, arms folded across his chest, before falling back into the couch.

"Well did you really expect all these years to go by, and then here she comes still the way you remember her? She isn't a child, and we don't even know what she has been through, do you?" Sami questioned.

Jon shook his head no, "I know she isn't a child anymore, it isn't even that, shes just different. She's not the same."

"What are you talking about?" Sami asked.

"She's doing drugs. I know it. She was on the streets, just like us. She's different." Jon tried to explain, but didn't know exactly how to explain to his best friend how his little sister has changed since the last time he saw her. Sure she changed, she grew up, and she's a lot stronger then she used to be. She doesn't need to rely on her brother, and that might even be the most terrifying part of it all.

Sami had only one thing on his mind. He wanted to see Nikki, he wanted to wrap his arms around her, and tell her how much he missed her. It was horrible not knowing what happened to her, or where she was, or who she was with, or where she was sleeping at night. If Nikki was scared, or at peace, there was so many things that worried both Sami and Jon, and the thought of never seeing their little sister again brought them down to a very dark time in their life. There was only one way to settle both of their worrying minds. "Jon, we need to go see her, and talk to her, and find out what happened since she's been gone, it's the only way we can help her if she has a problem."

* * *

**Sorry about the delayed update, I've been super busy lately. On the other hand thank you to everyone who is keeping up with this story. I really love reading your reviews! So keep on reviewing and let me know what you think, and I will update again soon. **


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter Nine_**

It felt nice to just relax, and take a drive, despite how strange my brother was acting. I couldn't help but wonder how he was doing, and where he was going, or who he planned to see. Despite my racing thoughts about my brother, I tried the best I could to relax, and enjoy the ride with my friends. The last time I was in a car with a group of guys I was drunk off my ass, and trying to make a quick buck to survive. Jon's friends, however, were incredibly nice and polite. I could tell they weren't interested in having sex with us, or if they did, they did a good job to hide it. I decided to break the calm silence, and ask, "So where are we going?"

"We have a small show tonight, and a signing to do later." Roman said, as he continued to drive. Nikki was content with Roman's answer, and eventually joined Sam and Alyssa in a nap.

_My hands were cold; actually my whole body was cold. I was shaking, and shivering, the thin sheet wasn't enough to keep me warm in the cold winter months. I felt tears burn my eyes, as I slowly started to cry myself to sleep, but the creaking of my bedroom door opening, and footsteps coming towards me made me stifle my cries. "Nikki, what's wrong? I heard you crying?" I let out a breath of air I had been holding in, terrified it might be my mom or one of her current boy friends would come in to 'make' me stop crying. "Is she alright?" I heard another voice from the doorway whisper. I recognized that voice to be Sami's, my brothers friend. Sami was like a second big brother to me, they both kept me safe, and made sure I was ok whenever I was scared. "I'm cold." I cried even harder, "It's so cold in here, I want a blanket." My brother hugged me, and tried to calm me down, Sami sat behind me, and rubbed my shoulder in a comforting way. "What happened to your blanket Nikki?" Jon asked softly. I sniffled, and rubbed my nose, "M mom t took I it awaaaay." I couldn't help but cry again, maybe from embarrassment or just from pure exhaustion, and frustration, whatever it was I knew I couldn't take it anymore. "Why did they do that?" Sami asked this time. "B because I got sick on iiiiitttttt." I continued to let my sobs out onto my brothers shirt. _

"Hey, wake up." I heard someone say. I had heard the voice before, but I couldn't be sure who's it belonged to. I blinked my eyes, and stretched, as trying to adjust my vision to the unusually bright afternoon sun. "Finally, we've been trying to wake you up forever now, come on let's go. Jon's back, and he wants to see you." Seth said, holding his hand out for me to take. I did so, and allowed him to help me out of their black rental van.

As Seth and I walked up to the hotel room, I couldn't help but stare at the two toned man beside me, he seemed different then Jon, but at the same time extremely similar. I missed my brother. I didn't recognize who he was anymore, and I'm sure he could say the same about me. The fact is we are siblings, and I love my brother, but right now we are nothing more than strangers who are related. It's a sad fact indeed.

My concentration on my brother was broken, when I walked into Seth's back, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't really see you there." I said, it wasn't until Seth gave me a confused look that I realized how stupid I had just sounded. I was thankful Seth didn't say anything about my excuse. "I think you just need some real rest. How long have you been on the streets?" Seth asked, as he held the door to the hotel open for me. I blushed, and stepped inside. It was big, and bright. There were two couches staged in the middle of the entryway a coffee table between them. Lining the table was dozens of travel magazines. The whole place smelled like cleaning products, and vanilla, a nauseating smell none the less.

Seth lead me to the elevators, and pushed the button to go up. "Since I was 16, I tried to wait for Jon, but I couldn't stay there anymore." I said simply. Maybe it was just me, but Seth seemed to keep staring at me. What did that mean exactly? He already had a girlfriend. I felt somewhat uncomfortable, and wished the elevator to hurry up. Soon the ding, and the doors slowly opening allowed me to breathe again. "Ok, which room is my brother in?" I questioned.

"Probably the same one everyone else is in." Seth said, with a smirk on his face, as he passed by me, looking over his shoulder, which so happened to brush against mine in the process. Who the hell did this guy think he was? "Right, I would never have guessed that." I said with more then enough sarcasm for him to notice, which he must have, because he made a comment under his breathe, which I couldn't hear.

"What was that?" I asked him, keeping my face as straight, and serious as possible. I was close enough to him that I could breathe in his scent, he smelled like a mixture of mint, cigarettes, obviously from Jon and me, and some sort of cologne. My mind started to spin just for a moment, I couldn't understand what was happening to my mind. I was so confused. I had been with plenty of guys, but never had any of them made me feel this way before. Most of the guys were just a quick fuck to made fast cash, and the ones that I did spend time with never really caught my interest, at least not like Seth. Seth was intriguing, yet annoyingly cocky, and still down to earth. I wasn't exactly sure what my mind and body was trying to tell me, but whatever it was, I was terrified to listen.

Suddenly Seth pressed me against the wall, his minty breath caught on my lips, and I couldn't help but inhale. My stomach was twisting, and leaping with excitement, if that is what it even was. Seth smirked down at me, still holding me by my shoulders against the wall. "You may have fooled your brother into thinking your innocent, but I know your not. Your not the innocent type, are you? I know your type, I know you've been around, but I will not let you treat me like one of those guys. Don't think I'm intimidated by you, because I'm not. You just keep yourself away from me, and well be ok." Seth said with a smirk, his face getting closer, and closer to mine, so much so that I could swear I felt his lips graze mine. My knee's started to shake, and when he finally let me go, I had to lean against the wall to steady myself. What the hell was wrong with me? I felt lightheaded, dizzy, and weak, but more so, I felt confused at Seth's words. What the hell did he even mean?

Regaining my wits, I pushed him off me, "I don't know what the hell you think you are doing, or who the hell you think you are, but I am not some piece of trash. I am Jon's little sister, sure maybe its been a while since I've been in his life, but that really doesn't matter. If you have a problem with me being here say so, because I can easily leave just like I did before. Then you'll have to tell Jon why I left, and answer to him. I don't think he'd like that very much, so choose carefully." I said, and paused for a moment. I wanted to walk away, and find Jon, but I had no idea where the room was. "Tell me where the hell the room is so I can see my brother, or get my stuff together, and get out of here." I saw Seth smirk, I seriously didn't understand this guy, or why my head felt so clouded. "Right this way princess." Seth said, with the same smirk plastered to his face. My veins felt like someone had lit a match in them, my head was now full of clouds, and heat. I couldn't understand why I let Seth get to me like that, and before I could control my temper, and my mouth, "Fuck you, asshole." My eyes grew wide, where did that even come from? In the short trip from the car to here, I had gone from happy, and intrigued by Seth, to furious and short tempered. All I knew was, Seth had stopped, and was now turning around. His eyes burned the same fire as mine. It was my turn to smirk, and I did so watching the flame in his eyes burn even more. I stood their waiting for a reaction from him, but instead he started walking… fast towards me. When he stopped we were only inches apart. I wasn't sure of myself anymore, or my body, since they both had a mind of their own tonight. My hand flew up, and slapped Seth across the face, my smirk fading to half amused, and half scared, if that was even possible. Seth regained his composure, and smirked at me.

Swiftly Seth pushed me against the wall. I didn't know what I was waiting for, him to hit me, yell at me, do both? I just waited, staring up into his eyes. The smirk still on Seth's face as I tried to push him off of me, but he was just too strong. "Get off of me. Let me go now!" I said growled. Seth new I was getting frustrated with him, I could sense it. "Make me." He said, bringing his face closer to mine. What the hell was he trying to do? I took quick note of his body position, and smirked. "Oh I will." I said, bringing my leg up as fast, and hard as I could, hitting Seth in the balls. Seth immediately fell to his knees. "You bitch!" He screeched, obviously in pain. "I only did what you told me to do."

"What the hell is going on out here?" Jon said suddenly, only witnessing Seth fall to his knees. Jon ran over to his little sister, and wrapped a protective arm around her. "Are you ok?" Jon asked. "I'm fine. I don't think he is thought." Nikki said, nodding towards Seth who was attempting to stand with shaky legs. "Jon, your sister is a…." Seth was cut off by another voice, and it wasn't Romans.

"Seth if you say what I think your about to say, you better think twice, then think again."

Nikki's eyes went wide. Jon was still holding her, Nikki wanted to turn to see who the voice belonged to however she already knew. Her eyes fogged up with tears. It couldn't be real, could it? Nikki turned around, her vision blurring because of the tears, she knew who it was regardless.

* * *

**Wow, thanks for all the reviews! I really enjoy hearing what you all have to say, and I'm really happy you all are enjoying this story. I hope you all enjoy this long chapter, let me know. Find out soon who the mystery voice belongs to although I'm sure you all already know lol. Also let me know what you guys think about Seth's actions. **


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter Ten_**

I felt like I was in a dream, I felt as though I would wake up any second and be back in the warehouse with Alyssa and Samantha. She would wake up to her living nightmare, because she wasn't good enough for whatever fantasy she was currently living, or dreaming about right now. After all these years Nikki had reunited with her brother she thought she would never see again, and now she was about to be reunited with another.

I blinked my eyes, and rubbed my tears away enough so that my vision was clear again. Sure enough Sami Callihan was standing behind everyone, his hair a thick black mess just like I remembered it, the only difference is now he was older, and he had a small beard growing. "Sami, is that really you?"

"Only if you tell me that, that's you." Sami replied, a smile spread across his face. I couldn't help but smile, and run into his arms, it had been so long since I had my brothers next to me. The feeling of fear I had thinking I would never see them again was difficult to deal with, however this feeling was completely overwhelming for me. Sami was different, as kids growing up he was short, and chubby, nothing like he is now. Sami hovers over me, and his strong and in shape. I didn't want to let go of him, I didn't want to lose him, or my brother.

"How did you find us?" I asked, still clinging to Sami.

"After Jon left, him and I stuck together, Jon went back for you, just like he promised, and you were gone. We didn't know where you went. We've always been looking for you. Jon recently came to me, and let me know he found you, so here I am." Sami explained, happily hugging his little sister back.

It wasn't long before Nikki pulled away, she wiped her tears away, her thick black make up staining her eyes, and cheeks. She also noted the look on Seth's face, he was biting his lip, and the look in his eyes had grown dark. Seth's staring sent a shiver down Nikki's spine. Nikki felt safe, and content within the arms of both of her brothers. Sami and Jon on each side of her, their warms wrapped around her, as they walked her into the hotel room.

There were three rooms, each had two queen sized beds in them. No one had really known what time it was, until Nikki mentioned it. It was well past midnight, and Nikki felt drained. There was so much pent up emotion, which Nikki had let out on Sami's shoulder. Nikki hadn't realized how exhausted she truly was until she laid down in the bed. Sami, Jon and Nikki were sharing a room, and Roman, and Seth were sharing another room. As for Alyssa and Sam, they also had their own room, paid for by Jon. Alyssa and Sam had spent hours just relaxing, and eating junk food. Infact Nikki had almost forgotten her best friends were still with her.

Nikki had laid down, her body giving into her exhaustion, her eyes drifted shut when she felt the bed to her left sink down. She opened her eyes to see Jon sitting there staring at her. "Whats wrong?" She asked. Jon shook his head, and he laid down beside her. She tucked herself against her brother, and hugged him. "I never thought I'd see you again, or Sami. Honestly I thought you were dead." Nikki admitted.

"I thought the same thing about you." Jon admitted.

Their moment was ruined by Sami doing a belly flop onto the bed on the right side of Nikki. She felt tears prick her eyes, her memory returning to her childhood. How many times did she spend trying to fall asleep, when Jon and Sami would come in and protect her from her demons. They would lay just like this, and hold her hand until she fell asleep. "Don't cry." Jon said.

"Remember when we were kids, and you guys would come into my room when I was scared?" Nikki asked.

"We would hold your hand, even after you fell asleep." Jon said, reminiscing with his sister.

"Sometimes if we would move, or try to go back to our bed, you would wake up, and accuse us of leaving you." Sami said with a laugh.

"You were so small, and so fragile. I was so stupid to think I could, or would protect you. I'm just sorry I left you." Jon said.

"Don't be sorry, you did what you thought was best, and that's all that really matters, you're here, your both here, and I love you guys!" Nikki said.

"Were here now, and we are not going to leave you again." Sami said.

"We love you too." Sami, and Jon said at the same time.

* * *

**Can I just say... AWWWWWWWWWEEEEE! I seriously could NOT WAIT to write this chapter! Finally it seems as though Nikki, as well as Jon and Sami have come together again, and have started to rebuild their relationships with each other. What do you guys think? **

**And I also have half of the next chapter written, and let me just warn you, some crazy shit is going to go down! :O**


End file.
